


Distance

by Doupi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma et Regina doivent partager une chambre au retour de Neverland. Sur ce bateau si étroit, des sentiments commencent à apparaitre mais les deux ne les gèrent pas de la même façon.<br/>Emma est prête à laisser Regina le temps qu'il lui faudra mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut exprimer ses propres sentiments.<br/>inspiré de la chanson Distance de Christina Perri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Distance

Emma POV  
Le matin venait d’étendre ses promesses. Le soleil caressait surement déjà les volets mais à l’intérieur, rien ne laissait présager la disparition de la nuit. J’ouvre les yeux, baignant dans cette odeur qui n’appartient qu’à toi. Je résiste à l’envie de m’étirer ce qui t’aurais réveillée à coup sûr. Lentement, je me tourne vers toi. Tu dors toujours et je soupire. Pourquoi est-ce le seul moment où je me sens proche de toi ? Pourquoi ne ressens-tu pas les mêmes choses que moi ?  
  
La chaleur des couvertures est divine pour mon corps glacé. Je ne bouge pas de peur de perturber ce petit cocon dans lequel nous sommes seules au monde. Tu es à quelques centimètres de moi et j’ai peur de te toucher, peur de respirer trop fort, peur de penser à quelque chose qui m’est interdit. Je vois tes rêves s’écrire sur ton visage. J’ai envie d’en être une part, de faire partie de ta vie encore plus que maintenant.  
  
Ce n’est que là quand tu es endormie que je me surprends à croire qu’il peut y avoir de l’amour entre nous. Dans le noir de cette chambre que nous partageons malgré nous. Dès que tu te réveilles, tu sembles ne plus entendre mes « je t’aime ». Ils glissent sur toi comme la pluie sur une vitre. Chaque mot tel une goutte se retrouve séparé des autres et perd cette signification, ce sens que j’ai voulu lui donner. Tu ne les entends pas.  
  
Bientôt tes rêves vont te relâcher et tu ouvriras les yeux pour me fixer de ce regard tendre mais qui ne contient aucune étincelle pour moi. Je ne bouge pas. Tant que je reste étendue immobile à te regarder dormir, c’est comme si le monde n’avait pas de prise sur moi. Je n’ai pas à prétendre, pas à garder mes distances avec toi. Je n’ai pas à me convaincre que respirer en vaut la peine, pas à contrôler le moindre de mes battements de cœur en espérant que rien ne viendra le briser un peu plus. Je n’ai pas à attendre que tu te rendes compte que je suis là.  
  
Les volets gardaient encore le monde à l’extérieur mais je sais que je ne peux te voler que quelques minutes encore avant d’être obligée de prétendre à nouveau. Prétendre que tous ces mots, toutes ces paroles, toutes nos caresses ne sont rien de plus, qu’ils ne le seront jamais. La chambre se réchauffe sous l’action du soleil et je me sens abandonner peu à peu cette quiétude.  
  
Tu bouges à côté de moi, visiblement toujours occupée à rêver. Pourquoi ne ressens-tu pas la même chose que moi ? Pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller à ressentir ? Pourquoi ne peut-il y avoir un nous ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux encore prétendre que tout va bien.  
  
Soudain tes yeux s’ouvrent et ton rejet n’en est que plus dur. Mon corps est douloureux, il veut être contre toi, sentir ton odeur, ta chaleur. Je vais continuer à t’aimer depuis l’ombre, t’aimer et te le dire même si tu ne m’entends pas. Mais tu t’éloignes déjà, une douche est le prétexte que tu utilises tous les matins maintenant. J’ai envie de hurler de rage, de colère, de haine envers ce destin qui ne nous autorise pas à aller plus loin.  
  
Tu abandonnes et j’ai peur de perdre la meilleure partie. Je me rends compte que je ne suis rien pour toi et sans doute ne serais-je jamais assez mais c’est impossible pour moi de tourner la page. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas nous abandonner ensemble ? Nous ne serions pas obligées d’appeler ça de l’amour. Cela pourrait être n’importe quoi. 

   
Quelques semaines plus tard.  
Cette distance entre nous a grandi encore sur les dernières semaines. Je suis restée de mon côté, j’ai joué le rôle que tu attendais de moi. A nous deux nous avons protégé Henry comme nous le pouvions. De retour de Neverland, c’est comme si nous étions revenues de Végas et que tout était resté là-bas. Je me suis imposée de rester loin de toi, espérant que ce sentiment allait disparaitre. Mais loin des yeux, loin du cœur n’a jamais été plus faux pour moi.  
  
Aujourd’hui, c’est mon tour de déposer Henry et il veut me convaincre d’entrer dans le manoir pour voir sa nouvelle collection de comics. Mais je ne peux accéder à sa requête, pas quand je sens ton regard vriller sur mon dos. Je sens le poids de tes interrogations me percer un trou dans la peau. Il semble atteindre directement mon cœur et en compter les morceaux.  
  
Je me demande brièvement si enfin, tu as appris à ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant. Henry laisse tomber et se dirige vers l’entrée. Je me penche, lève les yeux pour le suivre et mon regard est attiré par cette fenêtre du deuxième étage d’où je sais que tu m’observes. Nos yeux se croisent et pour une fois, tu ne disparais pas. Un frisson incontrôlable me saisit. J’ai envie de rester ici pour voir ce que tu ferais alors. Descendrais-tu me rejoindre ?  
  
Mais ton attention est détournée par notre fils et j’en profite pour te chuchoter ces mots que tu n’entends jamais : je t’aime. Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que tu m’écouteras alors.  
  
Je démarre et m’éloigne. Dans ma tête une nouvelle question vient de rejoindre mes préoccupations : Combien de temps pouvons-nous encore continuer comme cela ?

   
Trois jours plus tard.  
La rencontre est fortuite. Je pensais connaitre ton horaire suffisamment pour ne jamais te croiser chez Granny. J’entre, tu sors. Je renverse ton café et ta blouse blanche n’est plus qu’un désastre. Tu cries, tu hurles et moi je veux simplement disparaitre. Tu te tiens si proche de moi que je ne contrôle plus mes pensées.  
  
Je n’entends pas les injures que tu profères, les reproches dont tu m’inondes. J’essaie juste de m’éloigner de toi. Mais chaque fois que je recule, tu avances et cet étrange ballet est une torture pour moi. Il y a ton odeur, ta présence, ta voix qui me submergent. S’il te plait, ais-je envie de te dire, laisse-moi m’éloigner. Ne reste pas si proche de moi.  
  
Ma respiration devient difficile, impossible. Mon univers s’est encore réduit à nous. Je ne vois plus que nous, toi et moi. Je sens mes sentiments apparaitre sur mon visage et je tente de me détourner une nouvelle fois.  
  
Tu ne comprends pas. Tu pousses, tu tentes de me faire parler. Tu as besoin que je réagisse pour que nous puissions tomber dans notre schéma familier. Mais tout est étrange pour toi, je ne réagis pas comme j’ai l’habitude de le faire. Ce n’est pas de ma faute, ta présence me suffoque entièrement. Je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose. Je doute même de savoir encore vivre quand tu te tiens si proche de moi. Je veux aller au contact, toucher ta peau, sentir ta chaleur mais je me retiens.  
  
Le moindre geste serait malheureux. Je bredouille quelques mots, des excuses. Quelque chose comme ça. Tu n’écoutes pas de toute manière. Mon mutisme t’a ébranlée et tu me regardes de cette drôle de façon. Je peux voir la tonne de questions qui nagent dans tes yeux mais pour une fois, tu ne dis rien. Tu finis par t’éloigner, me laissant respirer et avoir peur. J’ai peur que pour une fois tu aies été suffisamment proche de moi pour voir.  
  
Et si tu avais perçu dans mon regard tous mes sentiments. Si tu avais vu que j’allais te donner tout ce que je suis. Si tu avais entendu les battements de mon cœur brisé. Si tu avais touché ma peau surchauffée par la tienne si proche de moi. Peut-être. Peut-être qu’alors ...  
  
J’ai peur. J’ai peur surtout que tu comprennes.  
  
Je te regarde dehors monter dans ta voiture et t’éloigner. Chaque pas que tu fais loin de moi allège le poids sur mes épaules, la peur dans mon cœur. Tu ne fais pas demi-tour, tu ne hurles pas contre moi. Tu es juste partie et c’est trop tard pour les mots qui franchissent mes lèvres : je t’aime. Tu ne m’écoutes pas.  
  
Remise de ma stupeur, je me tourne vers Ruby pour passer commande. Elle a entendu, elle mais ne commente pas. Je lui en suis reconnaissante parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir continuer à jouer ce jeu-là.  
  
   
Un mois plus tard.  
Tu as compris. Je n’ai rien dit. Personne ne connaissait mon secret, notre secret. Mais je l’ai vu dans ton regard la dernière fois. La compréhension, la reconnaissance. L’étincelle. Aujourd’hui, j’appréhende de me retrouver face à toi mais cela n’a que trop duré. Il y a déjà eu des améliorations, des petits gestes. Je ne force rien. Je veux que tu fasses le premier pas.  
  
Cela fait si longtemps que je te dis que je t’aime mais que tu ne m’entends pas. Maintenant que tu as choisi d’écouter à nouveau, je veux qu’il soit spécial. Je veux un moment où cela sera juste nous deux. Je veux attendre que tu me prennes, que tu me dises, que tu sois là à côté de moi.  
  
Cela fait une semaine que je t’attends déjà. Je sais. Tu sais. Nous savons. Et pourtant. Je continue d’attendre. C’est comme si les mots étaient coincés en nous, en toi. Je veux hurler mes sentiments, les laisser s’exprimer. Tu veux du temps. Tu veux définir ce que nous sommes, ce que nous avons.  
  
J’attends.  
  
Je garde mes distances.  
  
Je me déclare chaque fois que tu ne m’entends pas.  
  
Tu continues aussi d’attendre.  
  
Même si tu veux ce que nous avons.  
  
Tu continues de ne pas écouter, de ne pas m’écouter.  
  
Et je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps nous pourrons continuer comme ça.


End file.
